A Beautiful Ending
by OfflineForever
Summary: Dedicated to MileyCyrusrocks.8! Summary inside. Jiley!


**Yay!!! I finally made something that is NOT Zashley/Troypay or Lunessa/Ryella. This is Jiley. Hope you like. My first Jiley oneshot, so no mean reviews. Hope you like.**

**Summary:** It happens when Jake Ryan comes back from Romania. Will Jake and Miley reunite?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except this story. Well, some of it cause I got this idea of Hannah Montana new episode when Jake comes back. (Achy Breaky Heart 1&2) And most of the dialogues are from the episode. So I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!

**Couple:** Jiley

**DEDICATED TO MileyCyrusrocks.8!!! I LOVE YOU AND YOUR STORIES!!!**

**A Beautiful Ending**

Miley and Lilly were at the beach, doing nothing. Lilly looked up from her magazine and said, "Hey, Miley. Look at this."

"Don't believe those magazines, Lilly. They are just bunch of phony fakes."

"Hannah Montana is amazingly beautiful…" but was cut off.

"But the amazingly truth."

"Let me finish… But she is really a guy!"

"WHAT? Let me see."

Miley took the magazine out of Lilly's hands and read it.

"Ooh, I look good in a moustache. I would so date me."

"Yeah… me too."

Miley and Lilly look at each other for one second and shuddered.

"Hey, look at this page."

"Is it about Jake Ryan again? If it is, I don't want to read it."

"It says that he is back here from Romania…"

"I don't care. What guy kisses me and leaves for 4 months?"

"Uhh… Miley?"

"I mean, what guy kisses me on the lips and leaves for 4 months and comes back? He could be here with tons of roses, begging to take me back."

Lilly opened her eyes wide cause all what she had said was the EXACT same thing that Jake did.

"Miley!"

Lilly twirled Miley around to let her look at Jake.

"It isn't tons of roses, but I brought you chocolate."

Then, a chocolate had fell down from the sky and landed on Jake's hand.

"Awww… Jake. Here is something that I want to give to you."

She turned around, got the milkshake, and poured it on Jake's head.

"There is your present. Happy?"

She walked away, mad. Lilly got the chocolate from Jake's hand.

"Thank you."

She walked after Miley. Jake turned around and looked at Miley.

**(Can't you see that this is kind of a spoiler for the people that didn't watch it? But it will be different at the ending.)**

AT Miley's HOUSE

"To Miley,

I hope that this will forgive you.

Love, Jake."

"Arrggg, another present from Jake."

She walked in the house; looking at the 20 presents that Jake had given her.

"Knock, knock. Lilly coming through."

She looked at Lilly and what she had brought. It was a wooden Jake with an "I love Miley" on it.

"AGAIN!"

"Miley, you should take him back. He had gave you everything a girl would ever want. What else can he give you?"

Suddenly, Jake walked in with his 'suit of armor' acting like a prince.

"Yeah, Miley. What could I do?"

"Aww… you see."

"Okay, maybe I will forgive you."

"Yay!!"

"How about we go out tonight?" Miley asked Jake, walking up to him.

"Uhh, I can't."

"Why?" Miley said, getting mad.

"Well, me and Amy have this premiere we have to go to…"

"YOU HAVE A DATE, don't you?"

"Well, sort of."

"Do you know what a headache is? Have you ever had one?"

"Yes and I never had one."

"Well, you are about to have one now!"

Miley got a breadstick and banged it on Jake's helmet, making banging noises. He ran out of the house, with Miley following him.

THAT NIGHT

Miley's dad and Lilly were eating the presents that Jake bought.

"How could you eat those things?"

"It is chocolate. Everyone likes chocolate."

Miley rolled her eyes and turned on the TV. It was about the premiere.

"Oh, there they are. Jake Ryan and Amy Gonzales. (Forgot what was her name. Sorry…) How have you been?"

"Great."

"So, I've heard that you two are dating?"

"Well, me and Miley, I mean Amy have been dating."

"Miley?"

"Ooh, the girls hate the 'name problem'. Been there, done that."

"No, you see. If you are a movie star, you don't always get a happy ending. And in real life, there are more chances. You see, I was in love with this girl, but I ruined it. That is the difference between movie stars and real life."

"Oh… who is the girl?"

"I'm in love with this girl name Miley Stewart."

"What?" Miley said, looking at the TV.

She rewinds and heard it again.

"I'm in love with this girl name Miley Stewart."

And rewinds.

"I'm in love with this girl name Miley Stewart."

And rewinds.

"I'm in love with this girl name Miley Stewart."

"Miley, you are going to break the TV."

"I don't care." Miley said, dreamily.

Lilly and Billy Ray, Miley's dad looked at her.

AT THE END OF THE PREMERIRE

Jake walked out of the doors to the red carpet thingy.

"Hey, Slayer." Miley said, like a feet away from him.

His frown turned into a smile. "Miley?"

She walked closer to him.

"Who said that movie stars don't have a happy ending?"

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. They hugged. The only thing they didn't noticed that there were paparazzi all around them.

But they didn't care. They were glad that they had each other.

**Yay!!! I'm done. Can't you see that I don't own this story cause it has EVERY thing on the episode did. So I don't own it. Hope you like it and sorry for the spoilers. HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT, MileyCyrusrocks.8!!!!**

**---Love ya, Michelle---**


End file.
